


Holding Onto You

by septiplier04



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier04/pseuds/septiplier04





	

"Have you ever loved someone so much that when you see them you just want to wrap your arms around them and never let go. But you know that you they don't feel the same way. And it just tears you apart inside." you said.  
"No" He responds stupidly. You felt your heart pang, your eyes fill with tears. You walk with him a bit longer then turn away.  
"Gotta go, Bye."  
"Ok bye." You start walking back towards the school. Against the flow of people. You begin talking to yourself.  
"He said no. What does he mean, no. How can he love someone without knowing how that feels. He just said he loved me hours ago. But he still said no. WHAT THE HELL?" Tears spill down your cheeks. You wiped them away and headed to your after school group. The whole hour you sat there and gritted your teeth. Your sadness turned to anger, and when the group ended you were silent. You walked to your Mums car and plastered a fake smile on your face.  
"How was your day?" She said turning her head to the road.  
"Great. Yours?"  
"Tiring." She laughed out loud. You shifted your body so you could look out the window. A tear escaped and you wiped it away before she saw it.


End file.
